Jealousy Between Sisters NEW
by ShioriBunny
Summary: Haruka and Juuri had another child. Yuuki is jealous of her sister. Especially when her sister also became Kaname's betrothed. Will Kaname ever realize who is the one he truly loves?
1. Diamond in a crowd of Rubies

**Okay, I'm sorry that I pretty much never update on Jealousy Between Sisters. Well, I'm back! And rereading my Jealousy Between Sisters made me realize how 'crappy' it was. So I decided, to rewrite one. This short chapter talks about Yuuki's jealousy for her sister.**

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

I have a sister.

You don't believe? That's acceptable, after all; she was hidden from the world, just like me. But, it's true. Everybody loves her. She is the same age as me: 5 years old. She is a beautiful child after all. She was unique, different, like a diamond in a crowd of rubies. I don't get it, aren't rubies better than diamonds? I don't get it... Rubies, with their outstanding color... Are better than the plain diamonds. But why... do everybody loves it so much? Ah... It is because they are so rare. But why?

She, my sister: has mahogany hair like us. Yet, it is a few shade lighter. Like how a diamond is different from a ruby: always so bright. Her eyes, chocolate-brown. Different from mines, mines is ruby-red. So dark and absorbing. Yet... my family all has chocolate-brown eyes... with tints of red.

She, my sister, has milky white skin, instead of our pale skin. Another reason why she is unique. Her skin, white like a pearl. Her cheeks were pink, lighting up her beautiful and soft features. Mines? Way too pale, if I was blushing: it was only be a slight rogue.

Miyoko, her name. It stands for beautiful child. I agree with her name, she is _beautiful... Sickly beautiful._

She was just like a porcelain doll... A sparkly diamond...

Of course a diamond like her will get _all _the attentions.

You know? I'm _jealous _of her...

* * *

**That's it for now. Don't worry, I'll start writing as long as possible! Read and Review?**

**I will love it if you do...**

**What do you think about this chapter? O.O**


	2. Drawing of

**I'm very glad that I got a review! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know that is is _short..._ **

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

The room I was in, was beautifully decorated. The room had no window, making it shroud from the world. The wall had a specific pattern, in shapes of _diamonds _swirling down. The room's wall is the color of wood. Portraits lined across the room.

I was sitting on the Victorian sofa, drawing. I let out a goofy grin when I looked at my finished product. '_Very weird..'_ I realized. I looked at the portraits of the Kuran ancestors. I slowly got up and strolled to one of the portraits. _My inspiration..._Touching it lightly, I glanced back at my drawing on the sofa. Raising an eyebrow, I let out a sigh. How I wish I can draw like that.

Glancing back at the portrait, I closed my eyes and stared at the male in the portrait.

"How enticing..." I mumbled, using my fingers to brushed it across the vignette. An image of Kaname flashed into my mind. I lowered my eyes and realized that the painting really represents Kaname. They had the same sad and lonely eyes. They had the same hair color and the same expression. I leaned towards the painting and pressed myself against it.

As I closed my eyes again, I noticed footsteps. I heard laughter and recognized that it was my sisters. That would mean... I quickly sat up and rushed back to the sofa. Crumbling up my drawing, I slipped it into my dress pocket. The door opened and my siblings walked in. Miyoko dressed in a lovely pink dress full of laces. Her hair tied in two cute pigtail. Her eyes sweet and lovely. Compared to me in an ordinary velvet dress, which I didn't want any frills on; she looked like a princess. Funny, _we _are. Kaname was dress in a simple black shirt, white pants and tousled hair. I blushed at the sight of him.

I watched with hurtful eyes as Kaname picked up Miyoko. He had never done that to me. He tickled her and she giggled happily. As if they had finally noticed me, "Hello Yuuki." Kaname told me gently, I opened my mouth to reply back. "H-hello..." I squeaked, staring at him with a smile. He paused, knitted his eyebrows together and gaze back at Miyoko. My mouth curved downwards. I stared down. Fidgeting with me fingers, they sat down on the sofa next to me. I peered at them from the corner of my eyes.

"Ah.. Yuuki, our parents had gone to a meeting. I guess it is just you, me, and Miyoko..." He announced softly. I smiled at him, "I don't mind! If K_an-_" I stopped. He patted my head and comb his gentle fingers through my hair. I felt heat racing to my cheeks. Without knowing how to response, I stayed like that for a while.

"Ne~ Onisama!" A girly voice called, I turned my attention to Miyoko as she puffed her adorable cheeks. "I want to play with Kaname onisama!" She continued. She pouted and instantly Kaname embraced her. "Gomen... Don't worry Miyoko, I will always be there for you!" He promised her, she smiled cheerfully. I walked over to her, she welcomed me with her innocent eyes and I reached out my hands. She slipped away from Kaname and grasped my hands.

I mentally slapped myself, '_How can I start having ungrateful thoughts of my sister when she is so sweet and kind to me?' _I thought. Immediately I regretted thinking of that when she squeezed my hands a little too hard. I jumped away, clutching my hands to my chest. I lowered my eyes to look at it, its swollen and red. Proving how hard she gripped me. I looked at Kaname, hoping he would whisper soothing words to me like how he does to Miyoko. Except, he only eyed my hand and turn his attention back to Miyoko.

She stretched out her legs and let out a tiny yawn. He chuckled and nuzzled his head with hers. I felt my palms sweating, I was _embarrassed. _I just here... Watching them being affectionate with each other. I felt my face heating up... '_This is selfish..' _I perceived.

"Kaname?" I called out. He walked up to me, "Yes? Yuuki?" He responded. "Um.. Do you know when will mother and father be back?" I asked, hating myself for being so shy around him. He shook his head, "It's hard, Yuuki... Mother and father is attending a very important meeting. I don't believe that they will be back till... Well they will probably be back in the morning.." He inferred. "At that time, you and Miyoko will be sleeping... So by the time you wake up; mother and father will be back." He added. "Thank, onisama.." I responded shyly. He gave me on last smile before I walked out the room. Closing the door behing me, I admired the majestic looking hall, for a basement.

Basements, I realized, are very secretive. I looked at the staircase that will let me _upstairs. _The word sounded alien in my mind. It is decorate with white and red roses and it let down a cool air. I breathe in and out silently before walking to my room.

I laid on the marble floor. My hands went to my pockets. As my fingers grasped something, I realized I had completely forgotten about it. I took the paper out and flattened it out on the floor. Chuckling to myself.

"Close..." I whispered.

* * *

**How was it? Don't worry, my future chapters will be longer than that...**

**Anyways, Read and Review please! Who do you think she was drawing?**


	3. Rose and her betrothed

** Author's Note: Hello everyone! I had been too focused up on different Feelings that I forgot to update! Thanks to those who added this story to their favorites, followed or reviewed. **

**Also, thanks to Ren Dubrinsky for giving me an awesome idea! **

* * *

**Nobody's Point Of View**

Yuuki sighed, she felt bored. So bored. She was standing up, twisting her hair around and around. She turned her head, gazing at her smiling sister. Her sister was jumping up and down, their parents were sitting close to her. They smiled. But- there was something missing. Kaname...

Kaname had told them that he would be out. And it had been hours, yet he was still not back.

"Ne~" Miyoko began, Yuuki gaze at her sister. "Onisama is not back yet? It had been hours!" She exclaimed. Haruka smiled, "You really care about your onisama, Miyoko."

"Kaname is out, he is playing with his friends!" Juuri giggled happily. Yuuki cocked her head at the word, "friends." She knew that it was impossible for purebloods to have friends, she snorted quietly.

Miyoko stopped jumping around and hugged their parents, "I only wish that onisama will come home safely!" She smiled. Yuuki gritted her teeth, "Yeah right..." she muttered quietly.

Their parents laughed and they hugged Miyoko back, "don't worry, there is a guard watching Kaname. He will be safe." Juuri insured. Miyoko grinned happily and sighed. "I also want to have friends..." she mumbled. Yuuki felt herself sneer at her sister's silliness. Their parents gasped and gave her a sad look, "Miyoko..." They cooed.

"Mother, father. There is something I want to ask you two for a very long time." Miyoko declared. Juuri looked at her, Haruka send her a puzzle look, "what is it?" he replied. "Were you and mother betrothed?" She asked, her eyes gleaming. Yuuki felt her stomach churn, realizing what Miyoko wants.

"Yes." Juuri responded. Miyoko brought her hand up to her lips, "That's lovely!" she purred. Juuri blushed and Haruka grinned at his wife. "I want Kaname onisama as my betrothed!" she announced. There was a silence.

Yuuki felt a bang in her chest, her suspicion is true. Juuri embraced her daughter, "I'm sure Kaname also thinks so too. If Kaname agrees, I'll let you be his betrothed." Juuri decided. Haruka nodded in agreement. Miyoko smiled, peering at Yuuki's horrified expression, she send Yuuki a smug smile.

Yuuki, her eyes widened, her mouth a perfect 'O'. She felt anger rising in her. Her toes scratched at her slipper's soft fabric. She felt her dreams being crushed. She felt ignored, and most of all: neglected.

* * *

"Onisama!" Miyoko chanted happily. Yuuki ignored her brother as she silently read her book. He paused to look at her before smiling at his parents and Miyoko. "Did something happen?" He curiously asked. Juuri smiled, "not really~" she teased. Haruka embraced Juuri, "we were just having a nice family chat." he replied. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, I saw something that caught my attention today, it is a rose that blooms every 10 years." Kaname said, Yuuku felt herself glanced at him. "Onisama?" Miyoko started. Kaname looked at her. "Is the rose really that pretty?" she asked, her eyes shining. Kaname stay still for a while, he frowned. "Gomen, Miyoko is excellent, since you want to go and see outside, I'll definitely not tell you..." he continued sadly, before looking at his father.

"Father, Miyoko always want to go above the ground, won't you let her?" he questioned, Haruka shook his head sadly. "We have to hide Miyoko and Yuuki's existence from the other vampires, so for that sake, no..." he gave Kaname a frown. Yuuki heard her name and looked up. "Lately the senate wants to use the purebloods for the value of our existence and the power of our blood... Of course we can oppose them... but Miyoko is still young, the likes of them wouldn't want anything to do with her." Haruka continued.

Kaname narrowed his eyes in anger, "A parent's selfish way of doing is..." he trailed off. "But, I'm going to protect both Miyoko and Yuuki." he decided and Yuuki felt herself admiring Kaname once again. He walked over to embrace Miyoko. Miyoko looked at him. "Miyoko is just fine, okay?" Miyoko stared at Kaname's violet orbs. "So don't make such a scary face, Onisama!" She added.

Yuuki gritted her teeth, how she wish that she was the one to comfort him, but now... everything feels so distant from her...

Kaname ran his hand through Miyoko's soft light locks, pushing her closer to him. Yuuki's eyes started to water at that movement.

"I will always be with you..." he vowed. Miyoko giggled cheerfully. She nodded happily and nuzzled into Kaname's chest.

Juuri stared at them adorably, "Too cute..." she mouthed, Yuuki tried to concentrate on her thick book, but the words failed to interest her.

"Ah! Kaname! I have a surprise for you!" Juuri smirked. Kaname pivot his gaze at his cheerful mother, "What is it?"

"Ne~" Juuri teased, Haruka rest his face on the palm of his hand, laughing softly. "Miyoko says that she wants you as her betrothed... what do you say?" Juuri elbowed Kaname. Miyoko's cheeks turned rogue.

Yuuki stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Well... I.."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! I was awfully busy! Many thanks to those who put this story in their favorites, followed or reviewed. Yes, I said that already... Happy late Chinese New Year! Did you get any red envelopes?  
**

**Review if you want the next chapter to come quickly.  
**


End file.
